Lonely Nights and the Winter Chill
by MizzTrance
Summary: Jack x Rapunzel Crossover Pairing. Jack Frost stumbles across a unique and beautiful woman that has no idea of the world around her. Being a Guardian, he has taken on the task to bring joy to the young maiden's world. He is determined to teach her of the wonders of winter and chase away her loneliness. Winter time may be cold but their hearts are full of warmth.


Jack x Rapunzel Love Fanfiction

*Rated E for everyone.*

*Romance fanfiction may later be rated differently based on feedback.*

*Disney owns these characters.*

_**~Lonely Nights and the Winter Chill~**_

Days were turning into nights. Nights were turning into months and those months were dreadfully turning the hands of time into seasons. Before Rapunzel knew it, winter was forcing its' way through into the fall season. It was strange to feel such a chill in the air when it was only the beginning of October. But alas, only Rapunzel cared about time flitting by. She would be the one person keeping track of the days and seasons which passed on a yearly basis. She really had nothing better to do with her time. She was just a simple girl living on her own within such a lonely tower.

On the other hand, her mother stopped by once a day just to hear her lyrical voice before departing. It seemed Mother Gethel was always happy to visit Rapunzel, but it was never long enough to chase away the loneliness in her heart. Sometimes even a week would pass by before her mother visited. Those times felt the loneliest and Rapunzel felt like she was slowly aging away in the cold lifeless dungeon she called home. The only thing to keep this beautiful golden haired girl happy was the life of her artwork.

"What should I add to my painting today, Pasquel?" Her gaze shifted downward towards the vibrant green chameleon which was seated by her dainty feet. Pasquel was her only companion and he helped make those lonely days feel less dreadful. Sure, she was talking to a little lizard like thing but who wouldn't after years spent alone in a small tower.

A simple shrug was all the little chameleon gave her before shuffling his way towards the window. It was the only part of the tower that was an entrance and exit to the tower. It seemed that even the chameleon was bored out of his mind and had decided to take his leave through the single exit/entrance.

With a heavy sigh, the golden haired beauty would plop down upon the wooden ledge of the fireplace and mindlessly let her paintbrush glide along the stone surface of the wall. As she dipped her brush into the beautiful shade of turquoise, an icy mist would escape her parted lips. Delicately, she pressed her fingertips to her lips as if she could catch the icy wisp departing from her lips.

"What a lonely winter chill," she murmured softly to herself.

Only recently had Jack received the esteem role of being a Guardian but that didn't mean he had to stop his royal duties of being a complete troublemaker. Sure, it was only October but this was his time to shine as a new Guardian and he was going to bring Snow Days a little early this year.

A joyous laugh would escape his cool, pasty blue lips as he glided in the air with the North winds guiding him.

It was an amazing feeling to be believed in. He had wanted nothing more than to be seen and recognized as the one Guardian who brought the joy of snow days to the world. This feeling was so new to him that he glided aimlessly from town to villages. His staff was swaying about gleefully bringing in the merry feeling of winter time.

"Now that chubby ol' jolly man can't steal the credit for my amazing snow days!"

Jack's laughter seemed contagious. As he floated by chuckling, children would giggle and point towards the sky in response to Jack's joy. Even the creatures in the woods felt the joy illuminating through the gloomy shadows of the treetops.

But there was one particular place that could not feel the effects of Jack's happiness.

The lone tower in the valley of the forest remained a gloomy grey and the effects of the snow only seemed to add to its' gloom turning it into an old rundown structure.

Surprisingly, that lone tower had a hypnotizing voice emanating from its' structure. It sounded like it was coming from a sorrowful woman. Was he hearing things, or was there truly life within the confines of those lonely stone walls.

"It can't be…." he murmured.

As he floated down towards the tower, the voice became louder. It was a soft, weeping female voice coming from the single opening of the tower.

"A girl in the middle of the forest? How…..how did she even get up here!?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see the shimmer of golden threads hanging over the wooden window sill. He hesitated before letting his curiosity get the best of him, and cause him to hover over towards the window sill. Maybe….just maybe…. he could cheer up the young girl who weeped to herself in the tower. He was, after all, a Guardian. It was his duty to bring joy and hope to a world full of so much despair and sadness.

Once he reached the window sill, he would slip inside to greet the young maiden but as he was about to speak, his voice caught in his throat. His eyes widened at the sight of her shockingly long golden hair.

"What in the North Pole is that!?"

Jack's old fashioned way of cursing always did seem odd and random. Unfortunately for Jack, the girl could not see or hear him.

The only sign that the girl might feel Jack's presence was the way she flinched. Her body would slowly turn and her weeping gaze would linger over towards the window sill. She didn't seem to have a reaction which indicated to Jack that she could not see him. Was this girl an anti-Guardian or just sheltered and naive. He decided it was the later of the 2 since she looked so disheveled and trapped in the tower. This meant, she still might be able to see him if he used his skills as a Guardian to make her believe.

As her attention was focused on the window sill, he would plop down on the top of her oak wood dresser swinging his free leg to and fro. With one flick of his wrist, the staff would lunge forward creating a burst of magic which created soft snow. The snow would begin to delicately fall from the stone ceiling. As Jack watched the snow descend, he was caught off guard by the woman's gasp of shock, fear and excitement. It was such a mixture of overwhelming feelings that it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Wow, this girl really is sheltered and alone, he thought.

Jack figured that since this girl couldn't see him, she probably couldn't feel him either. So without any common sense, he would drop down to the floor with his bare feet and walk over towards the female. With a curious gleam in his blue eyes, he would kneel down to pick up a few golden strands of hair and let them glide through his cool fingertips. Her hair felt silky smooth and the more he touched it, the more he started realizing the golden strands began to glow. Brighter and brighter they glowed in his hand.

" Beautiful…" he murmured under his breath.

As Jack stood in dumbfounded by the gleaming hair in his fingertips, Rapunzel would gasp in utter shock to the feeling of her hair being lightly tugged and floating in the air.

Things were not making any sense to Rapunzel….even if she was somewhat abnormal herself. Snow was falling within the tower and her hair was floating like a ghostly presence in the air.

Rapunzel was trying desperately to piece together a reason for such strange things to occur to her. The only reasonable answer she could come up with was from a fairy tale her mother had told as a child. It was the tale of Jack Frost. He was the only possible culprit to have the gift to bring snow and be the reason for such strange events.

She always remembered those whimsical stories her mother told her.

Especially of Jack Frost.

Stories about Jack always made her feel warm and free-spirited; even while trapped in a cold and lonely tower. His snow created a sense of liberating fun. It's as if she could hear the giggles of children and feel the icy cool snow between her wriggling toes.

She wanted to be like Jack. She wanted to bring joy to others. She wanted to be free most of all. But this was her life…this life of stone walls and lonely days. Why couldn't she live like Jack?

In the midst of her contemplation, Jack's form was slowly beginning to take on a more solid shape with bright shades of blue and white to gleam in the light of her golden hair. Jack wasn't realizing that this beautiful maiden was beginning to believe in him. It only took a moment for her to look up and realize that a man was standing before her holding onto her hair. And this man simply stood there gazing at her in silent awe of her.

"J..j…j ack Frost?" At this point, she was whispering to herself. It was hard to grasp the idea of fairy tale like things being real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was slowly coming back to reality. Hearing his name had left him in a bit of shock. This girl DID know of him! She was speaking HIS name. This was the big break he was looking for originally but felt a bit flustered being caught in such an awkward manner.

As if out of child-like habit to break the ice, Jack would wave in her direction awkwardly and begin hovering over towards the woman's direction. He would circle her a few times before stopping right before her. Cautiously, he leaned forward leaving only a couple of inches between their faces.

"You can see me?!"

A chill ran down Rapunzel's spine as his icy breath caressed her lips. This indicated to her that this all really was real.

"Y…e…ee.s. You're Jack Frost?" Her warm breath would caress Jack's icy cool flesh and cause him to mimic the same actions as the golden haired female. To keep his composure, he would shake off the chill and speak with a confident tone.

"Uhm…and you are?"

" Mother calls me Rapunzel…"

"What an odd name. I thought you were about to tell me you were Goldilocks." She nervously shook her head in response to his words and began to take a few shy steps backwards.

"Well…" he began. "I am sure you're wondering why I am here." He paused a moment to allow her to acknowledge him with a nod. He was not sure how he was going to go about explaining his purpose standing in her space but he was witty enough to think of something on the spot.

"My purpose here is to bring the joys of winter to the world. Being me…..I felt like bringing it a little earlier. So..uhm.. here I am!" He finished off a bit awkward because he knew he had no real purpose to be there. But here he was, taking a break from his job to curiously get to know this woman.

While they stood there looking into each other's eyes, Pasquel happened to appear beside Rapunzel to tug upon the edge of her dress. He managed to catch her attention for a brief moment and in that moment, Pasquel batted his eyes and motioned to Jack. In a vain attempt, he was trying to interrupt their awkward moment of silence but was unsuccessful. Instead, Rapunzel had turned her attention back towards Jack and would ask the unthinkable.

"C…can you please stay here and keep me company? Mother has left for a week and…and I don't wish to be alone." Rapunzel was beginning to stutter and hesitate because she was having this strange feeling overwhelm her while being around this legendary being. It was getting harder and harder to speak to someone far above her in status.

"I…i mean….. you can help teach me about the outside world, since I can't leave this tower."

For a moment, Jack debated on what to do. He had a duty as a guardian to bring snow days, winter and joy to the world. He also had the duty of protecting humans from the possibility of Pitch Black returning. But something within him was causing him to hesitate…to shake his resolve. Would it hurt to stay a few days with a lonely woman and teach her of the joys of the outside world? Would he be neglecting his duties or doing this woman a service as a Guardian? Maybe this was a task he needed to take on as a new found Guardian.

Thus, he had made up his mind. He would treat this like every other duty he took on as a guardian. Yet…..somehow, the moment he agreed to stay by Rapunzel's side for a week, his heart would begin to race and his cheeks would become flush. What had he gotten himself into, he thought.


End file.
